


Add-On

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty doesn’t understand that Chekov’s misunderstood their Engineering lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Add-On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graciethewhale (CanILeaveYet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanILeaveYet/gifts).



> A/N: Drabble for graciethewhale’s “Scotty/Chekov” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Pavel Chekov, for the most part, is a better boyfriend than Montgomery could ask for. He’s eager, ingenious, cute as a button, sexy as hell, and probably the only other person on board—save Keenser, of course, who’s been there every step of the way with Pavel’s latest lessons—that understands the true intricacies of the Enterprise’s engines. His only flaws—and these Montgomery’s only picking up on because they’ve been together for awhile now, and bliss is always ephemeral—is that he ardently and incorrectly believes that all of the Enterprise’s best parts were manufactured or invented in Russia, and sometimes he can be a little _too_ young and fervent for Montgomery’s older bones. 

But for the most part, he’s perfect, even when he stares at Montgomery through the dark after lovemaking. Covered in sweat and still panting hard, all Montgomery wants is to cuddle and slip off to sleep. But Pavel, stretched out along Montgomery’s side with just as much sweat but much easier breath, has that _look_ on his face again. Something’s obviously eating him up. They deal with so much insanity on a daily basis that at first, Montgomery assumed it had nothing to do with him—some drama on the bridge, maybe—but more and more he finds Pavel just _looking_ at him. He keeps expecting the usual adorable accent to rush out; Pavel can be very talkative. But tonight, he’s just quiet. Even with only the low light of the porthole above the bed, he can feel the weight of Pavel’s gaze. 

Eventually, he decides it doesn’t matter, because he’s too tired for this nonsense. He rolls over to face the other way, snuggling up in the blankets. They’re not as good as Pavel’s warm body, but they’ll do.

Pavel asks behind him, “When are you going to ask me?”

“What?” Montgomery rolls to glance over his shoulder, thoroughly confused. Pavel’s eyebrows are knit cutely together, and he’s worked himself into a pout, like _he’s_ the one being toyed with.

“I meant, it wouldn’t be my first choice, but if you really want to I lowe you enough that I will try it, but it would be much easier if you would just come out and say it.”

“Say what?”

“Keenser.” Pavel says it like it’s so obvious.

“What about Keenser?”

“A threeway with him.”

“ _What_?” Completely forgetting sleep, Montgomery rolls right back over. It gets the blankets all tangled up beneath his torso, but ogling Pavel is more important, because he gets the _craziest_ ideas sometimes. “Who said anything about having a threeway with Keenser?”

Now Pavel looks unsure, though he still can’t possibly be as lost as Montgomery. “No? I thought... but you keep bringing him to my Engineering lessons...”

“For _Engineering lessons._ ” As Pavel doesn’t seem to be getting it, Montgomery lets the disgust show through on his face. Keenser is his best friend, something like a brother, and the thought of doing anything sexual with him is so thoroughly disturbing that Montgomery actually shivers. “Laddie, you wanted to learn more about the Engineering section’s work, and Keenser’s a big help with that, yes, but I didn’t expect us to sleep with the wee bugger!” 

Pavel’s cheeks are staining pink, and he mumbles, “Oh.”

“ _Oh._ ” Then, just for good measure, Montgomery stresses, “We are not, I repeat, we are _not_ having a threeway with Keenser.” After a moment, he adds, “Or anyone in my department!”

Pavel nods slowly. Then his expression turns sheepish, and he mumbles, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” A sigh of relief makes its way out of Montgomery’s throat. 

He’s about to roll back over, ready to sleep in peace, but then he thinks to suggest, “Now, if your friend Sulu wanted a go—”

Pavel screws up his face and mock-punches Montgomery’s shoulder before erupting into giggles. Montgomery chuckles himself, even though there’s a small grain of interest to his joke. At least now he knows that Pavel’s open to new arrangements. 

He’s still pushed over, Pavel jabbing at his shoulder until he turns onto his side. Then Pavel cuddles up along his back, spooning him tight with greedy arms around his waist. His boxers, hastily tugged back on after their fun, are too thin to keep Montgomery from feeling much. But he’s tired and now too amused to mess around again, so he just lays his hand over Pavel’s arm and wills himself to sleep.


End file.
